


Blood of Passion

by Starseeker300



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Happy Halloween, Trick or Treat: Trick, Whump, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starseeker300/pseuds/Starseeker300
Summary: Daughter of Vampire hunters Annette goes to secret meetup with her lover, Felix, a vampire
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Blood of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the raunchiest thing I ever write.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

"Felix, are you here?" Annette called as she entered the cave where they had been meeting for the past few months. 

"Yes, I am", the Vampire responded, appearing in a swarm of bats in front of her, "it's been two weeks since you last said you wanted to meet, I thought you might have died or something"

"Oh were you worried for me?"

"N-No, it just would have been less interesting with you around"

"Oh it sounds like you were worried"

"N-not at all, I-I just like it when you sing and would like to hear it more"

"oh, well if you want me to sing, you are gonna have to make me tonight"

"what do you mean?"

"for someone who's 180 years old, you sure are naive" Annette said seductively as she leaned into Felix's chest, tracing the area over his heart with her finger.

"you-you don't mean Annie, that you want to, to do ...?" Felix stammered out.

"Aw is the big bad vampire scared of sex" Annette purred.

"No, it's just, are you sure that you want to do this?" Felix asked nervously.

"oh, I've wanted this for a long time. now come here!" she leapt onto him and started passionately French kissing him, which he returned just as passionately.

After a bit, they grew tired of the foreplay, and as their passion grew even more, Annette, laid Felix on his back and helped him pull off his trousers, before pulling off her own pants and mounting him.

Felix felt good, he hadn't said it, but this was his first time ever. He had never connected or loved someone like this ever, even before he was turned at 18. His pleasure was growing by the second. part of him wished he had tried this sooner. As good was the high he got from fighting a particularly strong, skilled, or experienced vampire hunter was, nothing could compare to this feeling he was feeling right now. 

As they continued making love, he felt a pressure mount inside himself, he realized what was about to happen. "Annie, I'm gonna ..." he said in-between pants of passion as he shut his eyes leaning his head back

"Oh I know" she said. 

Suddenly Felix felt a sharp pain in his chest. all pleasure he was feeling went away he opened his eyes with a shock and saw that Annette had driven a stake into his heart.

"W-why?" he choked out in shock.

"Tell me", she said coldly as she took herself off him and put her lower garments back on, "does the name Gustave Dominic mean anything to you?"

"who?" he said still in shock and now in confusion as well.

Wrong move, she only grew angry at this and reach over giving the stake in his chest a twist, which hurt, a lot.

"Of course you scum wouldn't remember him, I doubt you ever learned the names of any of your victims. All your kind seems good for is being parasites" she spat.  
she pushed the stake in deeper causing Felix to yell in pain.

"I night as well tell you, just for the look on your face, He was my father, a knight of the kingdom and guardian against night creatures like you. He was my hero, and you killed him"

"you mean, he was killed by other vampires?" Felix managed to get outs in-between grunts of pain.

"No, are you stupid in addition to being a hedonist. YOU killed him, right in front of me, when i was 5 years of age."

"but that would have to be 18 years ago!"

"Oh your finally catching on, took you long enough scum. I never forgot your face on that day and I spent all these years looking for you to finally stake you and avenge my father from all those years ago, I even kept the exact stake he had that night and saved it just for you" she pushed said stake a little bit deeper into his chest

"then why all the subterfuge?, why pretend to court me?" Felix said trying to distract her looking for an opening to escape.

Unfortunately, Annette gave him no opportunity, as she sat on his chest and pulled out a dagger engraved with the crest of Sieros. "Oh I just wanted to make sure I had the right vampire, and to find your hive with all your brethren, my fellow hunters are killing them all as we speak, now you've wasted enough oxygen, I would ask if you had any last words but your kind doesn't deserve any boon's or quarter."

"Annie, wait please" Felix panically begged.

"Never, good riddance SCUM!" Annette yelled as she plunged the dagger into Felix's Adam's apple, finishing him off.

Annette got off his body and tied the body up dragging it to her horse waiting outside, hoisted it over the back, securing it in ropes, she needed to show this kill to her mother. Before climbing on the horse she looked up at the moon and smiled a serene smile and said "Rest easy now father, I've finally avenged you".

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic I've ever posted, hope you all liked it. I hope i wasn't too predictable in the ending.
> 
> Also for anyone whos curious, felix has his pre timeskip appearance and Annette has her post timeskip appearance in this.


End file.
